pertemis
by rubas 273
Summary: Artemisa quiere consolar a Percy por la perdida de Anabeth a medio de agradecimiento pero algo inesperado pasa
1. Chapter 1

Pertemis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi ídolo Rick Riordan.**

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfiction pero espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible si resulta que les gusta, creo que me dedicare a formar parejas con los personajes de Percy Jackson, que lo disfruten.**

-Pobre Percy- dijo la diosa de la caza sintiendo lastima por algún hombre por primera vez al enterarse la terrible tragedia: Anabeth Chase y Percy Jackson acababan de ser atacados por una manada de perros del infierno pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que Anabeth tenía a uno encima y gritaba desesperada tratando de defenderse mientras otro arrastraba a Percy, cuando este entendió lo que pasaba ya estaba a 20 metros de ella debido a la velocidad del monstruo, como pudo saco a _Anaklusmus _y destruyo a la bestiamientras más salían del bosque, Percy trataba de llegar a ella abriéndose paso por la manada de cerca de 30 perros infernales, cuando por fin llego protegía el maltrecho cuerpo de Anabeth como podía: estocada, defensa, contra ataque, corte…

Cuando los 6 perros que quedaban decidieron que no podían ganar se retiraron en el bosque mientras Percy levantaba a Anabeth en sus brazos y con desesperación llamo a Blackjack (su Pegaso) quien llego unos segundos después, Percy se subió a él y dijo:

-¡A la casa grande! –

-Si jefe- contesto el Pegaso

-por favor aguanta Anabeth- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver sus heridas.

Quiron estaba jugando con el señor D cuando vio a Percy acercarse con un cuerpo, mando a llamar a un campista de Apolo para recibir a Percy.

-A la enfermería- dijo viendo el estado de Anabeth.

Percy obedeció y la coloco en la cama más cercana, En cuanto el campista e Apolo llego pidió a Percy alejarse.

-necesito néctar y embrosia - dijo este examinando las heridas, a Percy casi se le sale el corazón al verlo hacer una mueca.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando el hijo de Apolo por fin se detuvo, este miro a Percy

-lo siento- dijo

-¡NOOOOO!- grito Percy corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Anabeth

-por favor no- dijo este llorando.

En la noche fue el funeral de la hija de Atenea pero él lo recuerda como un borrón pues solo podía ver el cuerpo de la chica que amaba, gimió al ver como las llamas lo envolvían.

Esa noche no durmió bien, los recuerdos no tenían piedad ni en sus sueños, recordó el día que la conoció, el día en que la salvo de las sirenas, el día que cargo el cielo por ella (literalmente), el día que le dio su primer beso, el día que lucharon contra el ejército do Cronos… el día que la vio morir. Despertó bañado en sudor, al ver la hora se cambió y fue a desayunar, esa mañana no comió nada, en cuanto recibió su plato se levantó y fue hacia la fogata

-Poseidón- dijo arrojando un trozo de jamón a la fogata

-Hades- dijo tirando todo lo demás.

Así pasaron los días hasta que recibió una visita:

-Perseo- dijo una voz-Perseo- repitió

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos vio a una chica de su edad de la que resplandecía un ligero plateado

-¿Artemisa?-dijo el viendo a la diosa

-debemos hablar-dijo ella

-¿de qué?- pregunto

-De tu "problema", pero no aquí- antes de que el pudiera siquiera quejarse ella lo agarro del hombro y se fueron en un destello plateado.

Aparecieron en la playa.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Percy hablo:

-Señora Artemisa, e querido saber si me puedo unir a las cazadoras pero renunciando a las chicas- dijo el en un tono melancólico

Ella por un momento quiso gritarle a Percy por su descaro y después desintegrarlo pues se sintió ofendida, pero al voltear a ver a Percy se tragó todas sus palabras pues la expiración del chico era dolida y triste, pudo notar la tristeza y la depresión en el casi formando un aura alrededor de él, su boca que no dejaba ver sus dientes desde la muerte de su amiga, el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado, en otras palabras no era el Percy que ella vio en día de la victoria del olimpo, parecía que podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría.

-Lo siento Perseo, pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo con algo de lastima pues sabía por qué preguntaba, su perdida le había dolido tanto que sentía que no quería amar a nadie de nuevo.

-pero no es a eso a lo que vinimos- dijo tratando de sonar firme pero comprensiva a la ves – Percy como sabrás no soy experta en el tema del amor pero por lo que hiciste por mis cazadoras, el olimpo y a mi cuando tuve que cargar el cielo, son los motivos por los que he decidido ayudarte a superar tu perdida-

-gracias, pero no siento que pueda olvidar- dijo el con el mismo tono dolido y girando la cabeza asía la diosa

Entonces ella pudo ver sus ojos verde mar pero rápido desvió la mirada, no supo porque pero sintió algo en su pecho

-Mira ve a nadar, tengo entendido que eso te reconforta –dijo la diosa tratando que conseguir tiempo para pensar que paso con ella

De mala gana el axedio y se quitó la camisa y se dirigió al agua, después de 5 minutos Percy salió del agua pero no parecía haber ayudado mucho

-bueno ¿mejor?- pregunto la diosa

-supongo- contesto Percy

-bueno ahora solo necesito que escuches -dijo Artemisa- sé que lo de Anabeth te dolió- Percy gimió tristemente al escuchar aquel nombre- pero deberías entender que la vida no termina, además ¿crees que le gustaría verte en ese estado?-

Percy se quedó callado mirando en suelo

-no- respondió mirando a la diosa

Ella no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa sensación solo que un poco más fuerte al ver aquellos ojos y a Percy sin playera pero volvió a desviar la mirada y oprimió aquel sentimiento desconocido para ella.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, entiende que te visitare debes en cuando para seguir el "tratamiento" y que esto es mi forma de darte las gracias-dijo Artemisa

-gracias por preocuparte Artemisa-dijo Percy con voz triste-eres una buena amiga-

-tu igual Perseo- contesto mientras enviaba al semidiós de regreso al campamento.

Después de volver al olimpo Artemisa se dirigía a su palacio pero al llegar se encontró con la diosa del amor en la puerta de su palacio.

-Afrodita-saludo la diosa luna.

-¿y?- pregunto la diosa del amor con una sonrisa en la cara

-y ¿qué?-pregunto Artemisa

-nada solo piensa lo que pasó con Perseo-dijo la diosa del amor mientras se iba con esa sonrisa-piensa y entenderás lo que sientes-

Artemisa algo confundida no puede sacarse las palabras de Afrodita de la cabeza se dirigió a su cama aunque era temprano sintió que necesitaba descansar, chasqueo los dedos para ponerse una ropa más cómoda para dormir y se acostó aun pensando en las palabras de afrodita cundo por fin lo entendió.

Abriendo los ojos como platos dijo con un poco de miedo en la voz

-no puede ser, me gusta Percy Jackson.

**Que tal, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Espero que les allá gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo y la verdad es que corregí la historia tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta pero si agradecería sus **_**reviws **_**y también como unir la segunda parte con esta cuando la escriba, chao.**

**Pt: perdón si seles hiso largo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertemis parte 2**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi ídolo Rick Riordan**

**Hola a todos primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a , Endgame, Phoenix 1993 y a13x97 que de momento son los que me dice el correo que siguen esta primera historia que escribo, me sorprendió ver lo rápido que se alistaron así que les doy las gracias y les dedico esta parte de la historia. =)**

-No, esto no me puede estar pasando- dice la diosa de la luna dando vueltas a su cuarto -lo juré- se repetía una y otra vez –no, No, ¡NO!- dijo casi gritando-¿¡POR QUÉ HADES ESTO ME PASA!? , ¿Cómo es posible que me guste Percy Jackson? ¡Es un chico!-

De repente se oye que alguien toca a la puerta

-Arti- dijo la voz de Apolo –te buscan-

Artemisa se serenó, no podía dejar que Apolo la viera así, nunca lo olvidaría (y eso era malo considerando que son inmortales)

-Ya voy -contestó finalmente.

Bajó y abrió la puerta  
-¿Sí? -Preguntó  
\- y no me llames Arti-

-Son tus cazadoras, el campamento está siendo atacado- dijo Apolo- bueno ya cumplí como padre me ordenó, chao-

-¡Qué!- dijo la diosa agarrando su arco

-Que las cazadoras están siendo ataca…-Apolo no pudo terminar pues Artemisa lo hacía a un lado mientras salía a trote para después desaparecer en un destello plateado,

La escena era un poco desfavorable, las cazadoras mantenían un perímetro alrededor del campamento como podían. Se podía ver 7 arcos rotos en el suelo y un poco de sangre, se quitó ese pensamiento poniendo una flecha en la cuerda y corría a ayudar a sus cazadoras, había cerca de 50 perros infernales, 60 _dracaneae_ y cerca de 70 monstruos de tipo variado, disparaba a todo lo que podía

-¡Mantengan la posición!- Gritó la diosa animando a sus seguidoras cuando de repente unas _dracaneae _lanzaban sus redes dejando atrapadas a gran parte de las cazadoras, horrorizada disparó 2 flechas a las mujer-serpiente sabiendo que no podría salvar a todas, veía como levantaban sus lanzas listas para atacar cuando un chorro de agua, tan rápido y certero como un sable salía de la nada que ninguna _dracaneae _supo lo que las convirtió en polvo, volteó a ver en la dirección de la que había salido el chorro para ver a un chico de pelo negro con una espada de bronce celestial en una mano y la otra extendida hacia las filas enemigas.

-Percy- susurro la diosa mientras lo veía correr por las filas de monstruos enemigos dejando nada más que polvo a su paso, su forma de pelear era rápida y fluida, no dudaba ni un segundo era hermosa como él.

\- Detente ahí Artemisa- se dijo en su mente.

En tan sólo 3 minutos ya no había más que polvo y uno que otro trofeo de guerra en el suelo, las cazadoras vitoreaban su victoria mientras que otras saludaban a Percy

-Lamento la tardanza -dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

-Ha sido increíble –Dijo una de las cazadoras.

-No fue para tanto -contestó el chico

-Sí, si lo fue - dijo la diosa pensando en voz alta

Percy se le quedó mirando y después le sonrió.

Artemisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al ver la sonrisa de Percy y una fracción de brillo volviendo a sus ojos pero lo disimuló bien mientras volvía a oprimir ese sentimiento.

-Bueno me alegro de que estén bien pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, estaba entrenando con la espada cuando supe del ataque así que les dije a los demás que tenía que arreglar una cosa en mi cabaña pero creo que sospechan, será mejor que me vaya, lamento no poder quedarme, pero estoy rompiendo las reglas así que…- dijo Percy despidiéndose de las cazadoras

-Adiós Percy, gracias- dijeron las cazadoras

-Adiós Percy -susurro la aun sonrojada diosa.

**Bueno creo que en este capítulo fui un poco más corto pero también creo que les gustará un, saludo y chao.**

**PT: no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar pues empecé a escribir como una forma de matar el tiempo en este puente pero como me gusto y por lo visto a ustedes también voy a hacer un esfuerzo por actualizar en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo (lo más probable es que sea: Martes-Miércoles o un fin de semana).**

**Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pertemis**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi ídolo Rick Riordan**

**Hola, perdón por no escribir antes, lo que pasa es que lo que menos tengo es tiempo libre y con la escuela menos además de que hoy es el cumple de mi hermanita así que ando muy motivado pa escribir además de eso la señora inspiración por fin me visito la señorita inspiración asique vamos por todo.**

Abia pasdo una semana desde que la diosa de la luna vio al hijo del dios del mar por última vez, pensó que era buen momento para que otra de sus sesiones con Percy para ayudarlo a superar lo de Anabeth, el campamento estaba reparado y con nuevos ánimos en el bosque.

-Thalia, tengo que irme un momento, quedas a cargo hasta mi regreso, que las actividades sean las mismas y no olvides las prácticas con el arco- dijo Artemisa.

-Si mi señora- dijo la cazadora haciendo una leve reverencia.

Artemisa asintió para después desaparecer en un destello plateado, cuando apareció en la cabaña de Poseidón lo primero que hiso fue voltear a la cama, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en ella, registro toda la cabaña pero no encontró nada, era raro pues todavía era muy temprano, entonces se percató de los sonidos de batalla a lo lejos, salió corriendo por la colina asía el Árbol de Thalia para ver que sucedía y lo que vio no era muy agradable: Lycaton y su manada atacaban al campamento:

Los hijos de su hermano disparaban flechas a los lobos.

Los de Ares mantenían la ofensiva mientras los de Atenea la defensiva.

Los de Hefesto tenían artilugios medio raros.

Y los demás luchaban codo a codo.

Pero no era suficiente, sus armas no eran de plata, con suerte los detenían y con todavía más unos pocos lobos caían para recomponerse en 5 segundos.

Pero… donde estaba Percy

Entonces lo localizo, en la parte más baja de la colina pudo ver al hijo de Poseidón en medio de su huracán personal luchando contra el líder de la manada: Lycaton

Percy no lograba herirlo por mucho que lo intentara, además Lycaton era demasiado rápido, sino fuera por su habilidad con la espada seguramente ya estaría en los Elíseos.

Ella trato de darle a Lycaton con su arco pero los cambios del viento en el huracán lo hacían imposible, sus flechas fallaban por mucho, si existiera esa categoría seguramente sería un 8 ese remolino de viento furioso.

Al entender que no podría darle enfundo su arco y saco 2 cuchillos de caza y se dirigió a su viejo rival destruyendo uno que otro lobo por el camino.

Mientras peleaban Lycaton noto la presencia de la diosa acercándose y dio un aullido con el que toda su manada se retiró.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa convirtiéndose en su forma de lobo, grande, gris y con unos ojos rojos, para irse con su manada.

-¿¡Que Hades paso aquí!?- pregunto la diosa

\- no lo sé – contesto Percy – solo sé que una de Afrodita me despertó y me decía que había un ataque.

-entiendo- dijo la diosa pensativa – no parece que haya heridos dijo la diosa mirando alrededor, nadie parecía haber notado su presencia.

-Gracias a los dioses parece que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?- dijo Percy

-te mentiría si te contestara - dijo la diosa – pero ya que estamos y no hay heridos, en realidad venia para darte "seguimiento"-

\- vaya, nada como platicar después de una pelea ¿no?- dijo Percy con una sonrisa

-supongo- contesto devolviendo la sonrisa un poco sonrojada y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para irse a la misma playa.

-Al final creo que me gusto este lugar- dijo Percy viendo el mar.

\- es muy bello – confirmo la diosa – como tú – dijo en su mente – bueno concéntrate Artemisa – dijo para si

\- señora, no creo que necesite mas seguimiento, de echo desde la primera vez que hablamos poco a poco he ido mejorando – dijo Percy

\- ¿seguro? – pregunto ella

Percy asintió

-bueno, si estás seguro- dijo la diosa acercando su mano a su Hombro.

Percy la esquivo.

-Hey todavía no, primero me gustaría nadar un poco- dijo con una sonrisa para después correr al Mar y arrojar su camisa a un lado.

Artemisa se sonrojo todavía más al verlo sin camisa, por un tiempo solo veía a Percy nadar por la orilla.

Cuando él se percató que la diosa seguía en la orilla le grito:

-¿Que no piensa entrar?-

-Ho, no, no puedo entrar al mar sin el permiso de tu padre- contesto

\- creo que con el mío basta- dijo con una sonrisa

Dudosa puso un pie en el agua esperando que una ola la rechazara, al no pasar nada se animó y por fin y entro.

-hace siglos que no nado- dijo la diosa

-eso debería ser un crimen- dijo el con una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo todavía más al verlo en el mar con sus ojos brillando otra vez.

-¿Y que se hace en el mar?- pregunto ella

-Lo que uno quiera- contesto

Entonces, no muy segura empezó a salpicar el agua, poco a poco se acostumbró y empezó a disfrutarlo hasta que sin darse cuenta salpico a Percy.

-Eso, así se divierte uno en el mar- dijo devolviéndole la salpicada.

Paso un rato hasta que salieron del agua.

-y, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó

-hace mucho que no me divertía así- contesto ella con una sonrisa

\- bueno, oficial mente te doy permiso de entrar al mar cuando quieras- dijo el aun sonriendo.

-gracias Percy- contesto ella.

Se sentaron en la arena y se quedaron viendo el mar en silencio viendo el amanecer.

Ella se sentía un poco tensa así que se estiro, pero sin darse cuenta coloco su mano sobre la de él, cuando se dio cuenta la quito inmediatamente.

-Perdón- dijo ruborizándose

El solo la miro con una sonrisa

-¡Espera, ¿qué le diré a las cazadoras cuando me vean toda empapada?!- se asusto ella.

Percy solo sonrió – ¿puedo?- pregunto levantando la mano

Dudosa dejo que el colocara su mano en su hombro y ella se secó al instante.

-no sabía qué hacías eso- dijo ella

-Es uno de los beneficios de ser hijo del mar- contesto

Se quedaron mirando el amanecer por un tiempo hasta que el hablo.

-sera mejor que me vaya, se estarán preguntando donde estoy- dijo poniéndose la playera.

-Sí, creo que sí, adiós Percy- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole en beso en el cachete, el no tuvo tiempo de entender lo que paso pues ya se había ido.

Después de un rato de ruborización por fin desapareció en el mismo destello plateado.

-Hay no puede ser- dijo Apolo desde el sol.

Apareció en el campamento para encontrarlo en muy mal estado.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto atónita cuando Phoebe se le acerco.

-mi señora, Lycaton nos atacó poco después de que se fue, varias están heridas y las pocas que no las están ayudando-

-Ese monstro, ¡THALIA!- Llamo la diosa.

-Mi señora- dijo Phoebe – Thalia junto con otras 3 cazadoras fueron secuestradas por los lobos.

**Y e aquí el final de este capítulo creo que puse la historia en su mejor momento hasta ahora además de que cumplí la petición de Jane Malfoy de un momento amoroso entre Artemisa y Percy solo que quise que sea un amanecer, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que sí! Jajajaj un saludo especial para ti y para Phoenix 1993.**

**Dejen sus Reviwes (mientras más halla más pronto actualizo) además de que me pueden dar ideas (por si la señora inspiración se olvida de visitarme), además de que puedan participar.**

**Un saludo de su amigo: Fuegado **

**Chao.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pertemis 4**

**¡holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy yo con ustedes, perdón por no actualizar antes y por dejarlos con mi "Hermoso" fina con Thalia lo que pasa es que estuve distraído además de una otra que otra cosa.**

**Recuerden más reviews= actualizo mas pronto**

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo la diosa -¿Cómo paso?

-estábamos desayunando cuando nos atacaron, Thalia fue la primera en actuar y ordeno que formáramos filas, varias cayeron- Phoebe gimió al recordar a sus hermanas –yo disparaba en el grupo de Thalia y las otras 3 cazadoras, un lobo salto sobre mi pero entes de que me alcanzara ella me empujo poniéndome a salvo… Pero la bestia la alcanzo dejándola inconsciente de un zarpazo, paso lo mismo con las otras… lo siento, no llegue a tiempo-

-No, no fue tu culpa, no podías hacer nada- dijo la diosa

-Pero debí- dijo Phoebe bajando la cabeza

Artemisa le levanto la cabeza con una mano suave mente.

-Tu cumpliste con lo que pudiste, pero ahora necesito que cuides a tus hermanas- dijo la diosa – yo me encargare de rescatarlas, lo juro, ¿Para dónde se fueron?-

-Hacia el Este- contesto la cazadora

-Gracias, las enviare al olimpo dentro de 10 minutos, y Phoebe…-

-¿sí? Lady Artemisa-

-si es necesario pídele ayuda a mi hermano, me tiene sin cuidado tu repugnancia a los hombres si eso salva a mis seguidoras ¿quedo claro?

De mala gana ella asintió.

-Bien, debo irme- dijo la diosa en un destello de plata.

Apareció en le cabaña de Percy, el campamento volvía a ser el mismo después del ataque, salió a buscar a Percy, lo encontró en la playa invocando olas solo para después surfearlas.

-¡PERCY!- lo llamo gritando

\- ¡Artemisa!- contesto este dándole su clásica sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver su cara, Percy continuo la ola en tierra hasta llegar a la diosa

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico.

Ella sabía que debía tener cuidado, recién superaba la perdida de Anabeth cuando le toco a su prima desaparecer –Es Thalia- dijo con cautela.

Su rostro se puso en una mescla de serio y preocupación

– ¿Que le sucedió?-

-Lycaton- contesto ella – después del ataque al campamento, fue secuestrada- dijo esperando la Reacción del semidiós (la cual no fue buena)

-¡QUE!, ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!-

-Percy…- no pudo terminar la diosa

-No hay tiempo que perder, le avisare a Quiron que saldré-

Al entender que él se había bloqueado a cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con salvar a su prima solo asintió.

-necesitamos una profecía- dijo ella

El asintió mientras salían a trote a la casa grande.

-Lady Artemisa, que agradable sorpresa- saludo el centauro.

-Quiron- saludo la diosa.

-Quiron, tenemos que ir en una misión, es Thalia, necesito una profecía exprés ahora- dijo Percy algo alterado pero tratando de controlarse.

El centauro solo asintió al entender la prisa.

–Esta en el segundo cuarto a la derecha.-

Percy entro al cuarto indicado y en el encontró a Rachel, la Oráculo.

¡Percy, ¿no estabas en la playa? Ya estaba yendo a acompa…- se callo al ver a la diosa –Lady artemisa, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Una misión, necesito una profecía por favor- dijo Percy

-Entiendo- dice Rachel sentándose en su cama mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes y la voz del Oráculo salía de su boca.

_Al Este ustedes irán_

_Y halas que buscan encontraran _

_La ley de los 3 obedecerán_

_Para en la misión cumplir_

_Los hijos del mar y la Muerte_

_A la luna se unirán_

_Los enemigos caídos fuerzas unirán_

_Y uno de ellos a lo que menos quiere_

_Se enfrentara para a los demás salvar_

Rachel se desplomo en la cama para después levantarse con sus ojos y voz normal.

-Bueno, es raro lo que voy a decir pero creo que todo es claro e septo el final- dijo Rachel

-si- convino Percy –el hijo del mar soy yo, y el de la muerte debe de ser Nico además de que Artemisa es la diosa de la luna, lo cual significa que… Esta será la primera misión de 2 semidioses y una diosa- dijo Percy obviamente sin saber que pensar

-pues tienen suerte, Nico llego después del ataque de la mañana, está en su cabaña- dijo Rachel.

-si- dijo la diosa –Percy ve por Nico, yo preparare mis cosas, vuelvo en 10-

Percy obedeció y salió a trote del cuarto, no es que trabajar con 2 hombres le agrada, soportaría a Percy pero no tenía mucha historia con el hijo de Hades, al final decidió que una Profecía era una profecía y que se hiciese lo que se hiciese esta se cumpliría así que decidió simplemente tratar a Nico como una cazadora pero con sus restricciones.

Desapareció en un destello plateado para aparecer en su palacio, preparo varios arcos de reserva, una casa de campaña mágica, varios carcajes encantados, Néctar y Embrosia y otra que otra cosa útil.

Se disponía a irse de su palacio cuando vio a su Hermano esperando afuera, al verla este le dijo:

-Me podrías decir que Tartaro paso con Tigo- dijo el dios

-de que me hablas- contesto ella

-sobre que paso contigo con Perseo-

-Ho, de eso…-

**Jajajaja, Apolo esta celoso, Apolo esta celoso, Apolo esta celoso.**

**Bueno aquí los dejo y les aviso que no creo que pueda actualizar la semana santa pues me voy de viaje y no sé si tendré tiempo o internet, pero los prometo que en cuanto llegue actualizare lo antes posible y si tengo tiempo también allí.**

**Un saludo a todos lo que siguen esta historia (en especial a Phoenix 1993, que nunca falta su review)**

**chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pertemis 5**

**Hoooolllllaaaaaaa, novedades: ya volví de mis vacaciones y…¡Estoy vivo! Y con muchas ganas de saciar su sed de pertemis pero primero:**

**Jane Malfoy24: gracias, que bueno que te guste y si, lo más probable es que ella lo haga pero no estoy seguro con lo de la nochesita esa pues no soy de ese tipo (si, no todos somos unos pervertidos) pero ya que es tu petición creo que solo pondré el ambiente y lo dejare a tu imaginación lo demás cuando llegue el momento.**

**Elfan: no lo dudes, lo que se empieza se termina.**

**Guest: EH AQUÍ TU PEDIDA ACTUALIZACION XD.**

**Phoenix 1993: gracias, también te saludo.**

**Así que, sin más pre ángulo 3,2,1:**

-Oh, eso… veras lo que pasa es que…-dijo una nerviosa diosa.

-primero te pones más roja que un tomate, segundo te metes en los dominios del viejo Poseidón ¡con un chico!, y tercero ¡Vas a ir en una misión de semidioses contra las reglas- grito un poquitín alterado Apolo

Artemisa se puso firme, no iba a dejar que su Hermano le ganara.

-Okey, primero: mi vida no es algo de tu incumbencia, segundo: tuve el permiso concedido por alguien capaz de dármela y tercero fue TÚ Oráculo quien dijo la profecía- contesto la diosa.

-Si pero…-

-sabes que las profecías tarde o temprano se cumplen, ¿no dios de la profecía?-dijo mientras se iba dejando un enojado Apolo atrás.

Después en el campamento mestizo:

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto Quirón

Percy, Nico y Artemisa asintieron, Nico se veía algo asustado y a la vez nervioso por la presencia de la diosa odia hombres, lo cual sería cómico de no ser por la misión.

-Este Percy…- pregunto el menor -¿no se supone que los dioses no pueden participar en misiones de mestizos?

-¿algún problema?- dijo la diosa

-lo que pasa es que creí que los dioses no podían romper las reglas sobre…-

-Di-angelo, unas de mis cazadoras están cautivas por nuestro peor enemigo y seguramente siendo torturadas y entre ellas está tu prima y mi teniente Thalia y si llegas a estorbarme en lo más mínimo ni en Alaska estarás a salvo ¿entendido?-

-Glump…, entendido, no hay problema, deberíamos irnos de una vez, no quiero ser una carga ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente es mas usemos mis viajes sombra será más rápido que ir a pie- dijo tan asustado y rápido el pobre que daba la impresión de querer ir corriendo con su padre a llorar (cosa nunca vista en el pero considerando quien se lo dice es comprensible)

Percy se moría de la risa ante la reacción del chico muerte

-No olvides que eso te cansa y entonces serias una carga- dijo Percy entre risas

Nico lo fulmino con la mirada causando más risas del hijo del mar.

Artemisa sonrió ante la sonrisa de Percy.

-deberíamos irnos de una ves- dijo la diosa

-los chicos asintieron y partieron al Este.

**Y aquí termina el capi 5 un saludo y espero que sus vacaciones ayan sido muy hermosas.**

**Atte:fuegado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo gente bonita perdonen mi tardanza es que la escuela no deja…**

**Pero que se va hacer ¡ que empiece el cap.!**

El grupo partió al este como dijo el oráculo no esperaban que fuera un viaje fácil considerando el delicioso olor a hijos de los tres grandes era un letrero para monstruos gigante, fluorescente, bengalasincluidas que decía: bufet gratis aquí pero al final solo se enfrentaron a uno que otro monstruo de menos que no duro ni 5 segundos.

A los 5 días desde que inicio la misión:

-!Habla¡- dijo una furiosa Artemis a un lobo de la manada de liatón capturado

-¿y porque debería?- contesto un sarcástico lobo.

-es solo si no quieres que te corte la lengua y te la de de comer-

Nico susurrándole a Percy -¿de qué están hablando?-

-no sé, no hablo lobo- dijo mientras veían pacientemente una muy interesante conversación de rugidos y gruñidos

Después de unos minutos Artemis convirtió al lobo en polvo y se dirigió a sus compañeros

-las tienen en una cueva a medio día de este rio-dijo la diosa

-no sabía que hablabas lobo- dijo un curioso Percy

-los lobos son buenos cazadores y como diosa de la caza viene de comodín- explico

-algo muy útil supongo- dijo Nico

-efectivamente- confirmo la diosa

-deberíamos acampar aquí- dijo Percy- ya es de noche y si toma medio día llegar a la cueva tendremos medio dia restante para encontrar la entrada y planear un buen rescate-

Nico y Artemis miraron a Percy por tan inteligente comentario (poco usual)

-qué?- dijo el

A lo que Nico y la diosa se echaron a reír.

Ya cada quien en sus respectivas tiendas Artemisa se quedó pensando:

Por Zeus, que bien me lo he pasado en la misión considerando la situación, estas caminatas con Percy… debería decirle que me gusta ¿pero cómo?

Entonces recordó lo que paso después de la fiesta por la derrota de Kronos:

Los dioses hicieron un intercambio de regalos y juraron por el estigio conservar sus regalos, cada dios le tenía que dar algo a los demás y cuando llego en turno de Afrodita Artemisa se imaginó que su regalo no sería bueno y cuánta razón tuvo pues el regalo era un libro sobre como ligar escrito por Afrodita

-_- … - Este… gracias Afrodita-

-¡hay¡ qué bueno que te gusta y esta caja de alado contiene algo que debes usar en el momento que uses ese libro-

-ok…-

-Es más júralo por el estigio para asegurarme-

-Nunca lo usare de cualquier modo- pensó artemisa –lo juro

Volviendo al presente

-creo que es hora de usar ese libro- dijo mientras lo convocaba junto a la cajita

Al abrirlo se encontró con una camisa rosa –por Zeus…- dijo mientras se la ponía y esta se trasformó en una pijama –pero ¡¿qué?!...- dijo al darse cuenta de la nota en la caja : "esta playera cambia de forma según la situación ;D" –mmm, okey hora de leer ese libro-

Tras unos momentos de lectura:

-por Hades… esto es ir con todo… literalmente-

Decidió salir a caminar a pensar mejor la situación pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto hijo del mar nadar y jugar con el agua del rio

Decidió dar media vuelta e irse pero Percy no es ciego y la vio

-hey, Artemisa- la llamo

Ella –oh, Percy, no te vi- **(mj… te creo, te creo)**

-No quieres nadar- la invito

-es buena idea- dijo mientras se acercaba al agua y de repente su pijama es un bikini **(soy yo o huele a afrodita por aquí…)**

Percy se sonrojo un poco al ver el cambio pero procuro no hacer caso, no quería poner a prueba que tanto le agradaba a Artemis más que nada porque parecía que ella no se dio cuenta.

Disfrutaron el agua como en la playa como esa primera ves

Y al salir se pusieron a platicar

-…. Y entonces Grover se comió la llanta entera del camión- dijo Percy entre risas.

-hahaha- se rio la diosa poco antes de acordarse por qué Salió de su tienda- Percy-

-qué pasa?- Dijo el notando una repentina seriedad

Artemisa pensando-por el estigio, como selo digo si hago lo que dice el libro es muy arriesgado pero si funciona…- Artemis beso a Percy en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa pero no se resistió, no lo negaría se sentía atraído asía cierta diosa de la luna

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno (sensación nueva para Percy)

Artemis- te amo- dijo antes de continuar un mas apasionado beso.(**prometido y cumplido Malfoy).**

**Y por mucho que les duela aquí termina el cap talvez el próximo se a el ultimo así que gracias por ayudarme en mi primera historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar es que no tenía tiempo (¿y el verano? – chss que no tenía tiempo), se actualizo no sé qué en la compu, exámenes y maestras ama tareas pero aparte de prometerme terminar esta historia hice un trato con alguien (otro ficter) para terminarla así que en este ratito libre que tengo escribo antes de que me gane la flojera ****.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Despertaron cerca del amanecer (costumbre de artemisa) y no tardaron en darse cuenta de la "situación" en la que se encontraban junto a la orilla del rio, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la movida noche que pasaron y después de un fugas beso cada uno se fue a su tienda para evitar las sospechas de cierto hijo de Hades, lo que no sabían es que él se despertó en la noche con la garganta seca y decidió ir por agua al rio, el pobre prácticamente dio dos pasos fuera antes de dar media vuelta entrar a su tienda colocarse en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo tratando de alejarse esas imágenes de su mente, puede que estuviera vivo desde la 2° guerra mundial pero gracias a cierto casino su mente no creció más de los 10 años y nadie le explico el "ritual de Afrodita" en su vida…. Pobrecito.

Una hora después se encontraban ya de camino a la dirección dicha por el lobo.

-¿Qué te pasa Nico?- pregunto Percy al notar más alejado al hijo de la muerte de lo usual, eso y sus constantes escalofríos después de mirarlos debes en cuando.

El sufrió uno de esos escalofríos cuando oyó la pregunta –n... n… nada, so… so... solo un re… re... recuerdo- dijo

La pareja lo miro con duda pero no indagaron, sabían de sobra que los hijos de Hades no eran muy platicadores.

Al llegar a su destino Artemisa tuvo que usar un camuflaje mágico para evitar ser olidos por los múltiples lobos unos en forma bestia y otros en forma hombre-lobo. Claramente los esperaban.

-bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Percy.

Tras pensar un rato Nico dijo:- Veo 3 entradas, creo que deberíamos despejarlas todas para evitar emboscadas por atrás.

Artemisa asintió- y miren, el rio pasa alado de una de ellas la otra va a ese bosque, Percy, toma la entrada del rio, Nico la del bosque la sombra de los arboles te será útil, yo la del centro, tengo buen tiro des de aquí.-

Ellos asintieron –una cosa más, denme sus armas un momento- ellos obedecieron y miraron como la diosa pasaba su mano por las hojas de sus espadas y estas adquirían un tenue brillo plateado – les puse magia de la caza- explico la diosa- esa aura plateada actuara como si fuera plata para la lucha contra los lobos pero no cambia el peso-

-entiendo/ genial- dijeron Nico y Percy respectiva mente – necesito sacarme algo de la cabeza dijo el primero generando dudas en sus compañeros pero decidieron no preguntar.

-1, 2, 3- dijo Percy al tiempo que salían corriendo y disparando fechas a sus respectivas entradas.

_Artemisa POV_

Una vez eliminados los 3 lobos de afuera fue corriendo a la entrada apuñalando a unos lobos por el camino doblo una esquina i tubo que saltar para evitar se corta a la mitad por la punta de una espada de punta de colmillo, vio un hombre-lobo notablemente más alto y fornido que los demás –genial- atino a decir antes de lanzarse contra el lobo que si bien dio pele a no tuvo oportunidad, ella al terminar con el salió rápido en busca de sus cazadoras por el largo pasillo.

_Percy POV_

Elimino a los dos primeros guardias lobo de la puerta fácilmente gracias a la hoja revestida de magia cazadora – esta cosa es genial, debería considerar seria mente una segunda espada de plata- dijo para si mientras otro lobo se hacia polvo -0 y van 5- dijo antes de ver correr a 20 lobos hacia el – sumen otros 20 puntos- dijo estirando la mano para invocar agua del rio con la que planeaba acabar rápido -¿¡pero que rayos…?!

_Nico POV_

Nico caminaba tranquilamente justo atrás de su ejército de guerreros esqueleto que no dejaban más que polvo atrás de ellos, Nico miraba y oía los gemidos dolorosos de los lobos con una sonrisa que dejaría fácilmente entre orgulloso y aterrado a su padre y a Ares.

-debo recordar darle las gracias a Artemisa por darme el camino con más victima… digo lobos- dijo sonriendo todavía más haciendo que en algún lugar del inframundo cierto dios de la muerte tuviera un escalofrió pero extrañamente se sentía orgulloso de su hijo -… va, debo dejar de ver tantas almas torturadas- dijo el dios.

_Artemisa/Nico POV_

Llegaron a una sala al mismo tiempo (ella si se asustó un segundo por la sonrisa del chico que desapareció para su suerte dejando la misma cara inexpresiva) ellos se miraron una con cara de pregunta y el otro negando, ninguno sabía dónde estaba Poseidón Jr.

Un ruido llamo su atención y vieron a las cazadoras atadas y amordazadas

-¡chicas!- dijo la diosa corriendo Asia las cazadoras.

-mph, mph, mphhh(traducción: **¡cuidado es una trampa!**)-dijeron las chicas maniatadas.

Nico tubo que invocar una mano-hueso para detenerla y salvarla de una figura humanoide de agua con una espada en mano que caía lista para empalarla con ella.

-¡¿pero que rayos es eso?!- fueron las sabias palabras de Nico

\- y crees que yo lo se- dijo una siempre amigable Artemisa.

-eso lo respondo yo- dijo una voz

-Lycaton- dijo con rabia la diosa que gracias al estigio seguía con la mano-hueso en el talón, sino ya estaría sobre el lobo- ¿¡donde esta Percy!? –

-o el joven Perseo está bien… de momento, el muy amablemente nos presta su poder para que nuestro amigo de agua este aquí presente- dijo mientras una esfera de agua aparecía flotando junto a él con una magullado y mal herido Percy en ella a forma de crusificio.

Los ojos de sus compañeros detonaban enojo y preocupación a la situación actual.

-¡DEJALO IR!- dijo/grito Nico

-ohhhh, pero porque, si nuestro amigo está muy feliz de verlos- dijo para que después el ser de agua pareciera cobrar ahora una armadura del vital líquido que a pesar de eso se veía muy sólida y empezar a tener rasgos más marcados, todo esto mientras Percy gemía de dolor sumido en el mundo de la inconciencia.

Fue entonces cuando Artemis lo entendió –por Hades, esa cosa drena el poder de Percy para hacerse más fuerte- dijo asqueada de tal vil truco –sin ofender- dijo mirando a Nico que se limitó a suspirar mientras el mencionado dios se sentía raramente insultado.

-ah te diste cuenta, fue un favor que me cobre con un viejo conocido pero vale la pena ¿no creen?- dijo el líder de la jauría con una sonrisa

-tenemos problemas, el poder de los semidioses no es eterno como el de los dioses, cuando se acabe empezará a comer la energía vital de Percy- dijo alterado el hijo de Hades.

-lose pero no puedo hacer nada si todavía me sostienes- Nico sonrió como tonta al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y la mano de huesos se india en la tierra –muy bien, que empiece la cacería- ella y Nico salieron corriendo contra el ser de agua uno esgrimiendo su espada oscura y la otra con cuchillos de caza, era una lucha con diferentes números pero sin embargo pareja, la diosa bajo sus cuchillos en un corte horizontal que la criatura bloqueo al tiempo que Nico lanzaba una serie de cortes que el demonio solo esquivaba –me toca- dijo el ser curiosamente con una voz femenina cosa que hiso a los rescatistas alzar una ceja pero no tuvieron que pensar mucho en ello porque el ser disolvió sus piernas en agua (**como un genio más o menos**)y se lanzaba contra ellos con ataques feroces que apenas eludían mas eso no duro mucho pues Nico salió volando causa de una patada mientras ella bloqueaba un ataque de la criatura con un cuchillo y girando sobre si logro hacer un corte en su hombro del que el agua "herida" caía al suelo simulando sangre, ella salto lejos aún en pose de batalla, era un corte inmovilizarte mas no mortal… para su suerte

-¡Artemisa! ¡Detente!- dijo Nico

-¡¿Porque?!-

-Mira a Percy- dijo señalando a su compañero

Ella volteo y vio que Percy tenía una herida similar a la del ser de la cual el agua se teñía de rojo, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender -!si herimos a esa cosa herimos a Percy!-

-oh, lo notaron- dijo el lobo –pero no se preocupen aquí viene la mejor parte

La esfera de agua se disolvió dejando caer a Percy

-¡Percy! , Rápido corre asía aquí- gritaron sus amigos el obedeció y corrió tanto como pudo asía ellos pero de repente saco su espada e intento partir a la mitad a Nico quien escapo con solo un corte a lo largo de su pecho al tiempo que el agresor retrocedía

Artemisa estaba en shock ante lo que vio, fue solo un segundo pero estaba segura de eso al tiempo que el oráculo se repetia en su cabeza _"y uno de ellos se a lo que menos quiere se enfrentara para a los demás salvar" _

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!- grito furioso Nico

-Nico, mira sus ojos- dijo la diosa

Él lo hizo y podo distinguir agua en sus ojos –lo están controlando- dijo en un susurro y la diosa asentía

-y lo que les falta- dijo el lobo mientras el hijo del mar arremolinaba agua alrededor de el para después caer revelándolo con una armadura de hielo

La criatura también cambio su armadura se solidifico igual pero lo más notable eran sus cambios en apariencia, eran más femeninos y más marcados tanto que se mostraba un rostro… uno muy conocido.

-Anabeth- susurraron sus amigos

**Ok sé que dije que este podría ser el último pero creo que ya lo puedo dejar así por hoy, gracias por su ayuda y si quieren que actualice mas rápido (o que trate) dejen reviews**

**Un beso muy cariñoso y hasta la proxima**


End file.
